Ain't no angels anymore
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: Cameron had two goals. Save Grace and stay alive. When she finds the house on the hill, she thinks she's found a place to do both. But with Walkers everywhere and the arrival of two unwelcome guests safety starts to slip away. She never asked for company, she never asked to be in a group, but both seem to be happening. Oh well. Adjust, adapt and survive. It's all you can do now.
1. How it starts

World went to shit along time ago.

The disease was small at first, but then it just went haywire. Turned people mad, dead or alive. Some say theres people underground working on cures and weapons to fight this thing and what it creates.

Everything just kept snowballing and snowballing and snowballing till the world was a wreck of what it was. The remaining countries became battlegrounds for resources and supplies.

And even after everything it did to the world, people just kept killing people, the living and the dead.

Some stayed put to fight for what little they had, some thought that keeping on moving was the best solution.

And just like always, there were those who didn't experience anything. Whose luxuries kept them safe.

It wasn't fair.

But like I said.

The world turned to shit a long time ago. Ain't nothing fair when the worlds on its head.

* * *

Daryl's pulled his bike to a stop as he heard the loud roar of Merle's engine cut out. The two of them had been riding since they got out of the refugee camp in the last town they passed through. Refugee camp was a joke name. It was a city full of survivors which had turned into a war zone. The brothers hadn't stayed there very long, especially since Merle had been way to keen to join in the fights for territory and food.

Looking around Daryl saw Merle, backing his bike up before wheeling it into the treeline. When Daryl pushed his bike over, Merle was already turning his, before abandoning it to start dragging branches. The branches themselves had been pulled over and covered a narrow path, that most people probably wouldn't have noticed. Sighing, Daryl pushed his bike over to his brother and said tiredly,

"Merle" he said but his brother steadily ignored him "dammit Merle, d' hell you doin'?" Daryl said and after another pause Merle finally deigned to answer

"Some one hid the path see?" Merle grunted not stopping his work.

"yeah, I can see that! What you wastin' time for?" snapped Daryl and he heard Merle growl as he threw another branch away before spinning round to face his younger brother

"Why hide a path if there ain't nothin' worth hidin'? Damn Darylina, I get all the family brains?" Merle sneered using the nickname he new made Daryl want to kill him.

"What if there ain't nothin' there huh? just be wastin' daylight!" Daryl called after his brothers back, as Merle started to push and steer his bike along the winding path. Merle's answer was just to flip him off.

"Dumbass" muttered Daryl before he followed after Merle, just like he always had done and he knew, probably always would.

* * *

The path wound through the woods for a good quarter of a mile before they came out onto a huge open field, that slopped upwards.

"Well, looky here!" Merle grinned lopsidedly pointing up to the top of the hill. In the brightness of the midday sun, the dark silhouette of an old house was just visible, it's dark roof poking up just above the treeline behind it.

"Now was I right or was I right huh?" gloated Merle, wiping a hand over his face before starting to push his bike once again, his boots slipping slightly as the field sloped upwards.

"Smug bastard." grimaced Daryl before saying to his brothers retreating back

"Don't mean there's anything there!"

* * *

It seemed to take a while to reach the low fence around the house.

The two left their bikes behind a rickety shed, out of sight. Merle pulled out his gun and checked it was fully loaded, whilst Daryl reluctantly clipped a bolt into place on his crossbow. he knew gun were easier to transport and carry but he didn't give a shit, even when they were kids Daryl had always favoured bolts over bullets. Merle didn't give a shit. He'd rip your throat out with his teeth just as long as it killed you.

"Don't look like nobodies home" muttered Daryl, looking at the dark house.

"Yeah well, ain't gonna take no damn chances are we?" grunted Merle "You ready Darylina?"

"Shut up." Daryl muttered before jogging up the steps and using the tip of a spare bolt to shiv open the lock.

Slowly the door creaked open and the brothers Dixon entered the house.

It was dark. All the lights were off and the curtains closed. It was by no means a small house, but the cluttered furniture and darkness made it feel like a box. Merle headed off down one hallway that had at least two doors plus the backdoor on it, gun drawn as alert as Daryl had ever seen him. Daryl headed off through the living room in the direction of the stairs. He felt himself internally wince as three of them creaked under his weight as he travelled up them to the next floor.

There were four doors on the upper level. Slowly, carefully, Daryl used the end of his crossbow to nudge the closest one open. Since no one leapt out at him with an axe or anything, he opened the door fully and looked inside. On a whim he flipped the light switch just to see if it worked, and had to blink in the sudden light as the bulb sputtered to life. The room was small, with a small bed in the middle, covered in white bedding with little blue flowers on. There was a small dresser and chair and the light walls were practically bare except for a small framed photograph on the far wall opposite Daryl. He couldn't see what was on it from where he was so he took one step into the room that was clearly for a child.

And then he froze.

Click.

Daryl new that sound. Would know it anywhere.

The cool metal pressing against his neck was just confirmation that it was a gun being cocked and readied.

"Don't move."

* * *

Dun Dun duuuuhhhh

Who's it gonna beeeeee?

Never written about zombies before sorry if its shitty.

Geronimo xx


	2. Home sweet home

"Don't move" said a distinctly female voice from behind him.

"Don't do nothin' stupid now." Daryl said, complying with the order, only slightly rattled.

"Me? You're the one who broke into my house without knowing who was home, dipshit. That was pretty stupid." came the voice again before another noise cut her off

CLICK.

"Shit!" Daryl heard the voice hiss.

"Well easy now there darlin' why don't you just put that thing down before you hurt yourself" came Merle's drawling voice and after a split second the gun disappeared from the back of Daryl's head and he whirled around crossbow aimed right between his assailants eyes. He needn't have bothered though, without her gun she couldn't have taken either of the brothers on. She was small, skinny and young, younger than the cold tone of her voice had suggested. She had dark brown hair that just brushed the tops of her shoulders, hanging in curtains either side of her pale face. And pale she was, almost unnervingly so, with dark circles under amber brown eyes.

Merle had one thick arm wrapped around her scrawny neck, his gun pressed so hard against her left temple, she was bending her neck at an awkward angle to relief some of the pressure. Marching forward Daryl snatched the glock out of her hands and growled

"Gimme that. Dumb bitch." and Merle chuckled before pushing her forwards into the room and indicating for her to sit on the bed. She refused to sit down but stood facing him instead glowering.

"Now, who exactly do we have here?" asked Merle as Daryl tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants and leaned against the far wall watching. The girl didn't answer just glared sullenly at Merle.

"What's your name kid?" piped up Daryl, and her head whipped round to look at him spitting out vehemently

"Eat shit!"

CRRAACKKK

The sound of Merle's hand hitting the side of her face echoed around the small room and although Daryl's jaw clenched at the sound and action, he just focused on his cross bow, not willing to risk angering his brother at that point. The girl span with the force of the hit hitting the bed before landing hard on the floor, but only for a moment as Merle grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up again. She was so small and light that with Merle's strength and height advantage combined, he actually lifted her entire body from the floor and pulled her to face him.

"Now, if I were you, I would be very careful about what comes next darlin'. Now all I want, is an itsby bitsy name, from you, is that too much to ask of a new friend?" Merle practically sang, casually gesturing around with his gun, not releasing his grip on her hair. For a moment Daryl thought that the girl was going to take a swing at Merle but she seemed to think better of it and said in a voice barely above a whisper

"Cameron"

"Well how do you do Cameron? Merle Dixon, and that scrawny ass redneck over there is Darylina"

"Dick." was Daryl's one word reply, not even bothering to look at his brother as he flipped him off and Merle laughed

"Yeyah, Daryl ain't much of a talker, guess you two got that in common huh Miss Cam-er-on?" Smirked Merle, as Daryl scoffed behind him and Cameron continued to glare.

Still smirking Merle let go of Cameron and gestured around the room,

"This is a mighty pretty room you got here Miss Cam-er-on, all light and fit for a dang princess! hey, maybe you should stay in it Darylina!"

"Dick." sighed Daryl again, before suddenly his head whipped around to look out the door, listening intently.

Creeeaaakkkk.

The creaking of floorboards came again form downstairs and Cameron felt her eyes widen and her face freeze before she could stop them. Merle, looked at her an unnerving smile slowly spreading over his face

"Now, Miss Cam-er-on, who on earth could be dow- HEY!" Merle cut himself off with an angry shout as Cameron made a leap for the door, pushing past an unsuspecting Merle...

... only to be caught by Daryl in the doorway, who wrapped one arm around her waist hauling her backwards, and dropping the crossbow used his other arm to pin her arms down. He could do nothing about her legs though which were kicking out in all directions. And apparently Cameron had suddenly found her voice as well as she was screaming

"Get the fuck off of me! You best let me go, mother fucker GET OFF!"

Her incessant violent struggles took Daryl by surprise,

 _'Jesus for a small girl she's fuckin' crazy'_ he thought as he tried to maintain his grip on her. That thought quickly followed by _'OH SHIT'_ as her struggles caused him to over balance and they both fell to the floor. As they hit the floor, Daryl lost his grip on the girl and as soon as they hit the ground she was on her feet again only to run smack into Merle. The older Dixon, grabbing Cameron by the hair again, marched from the room, dragging her behind him at such an awkward angle she was practically bent double, facing the ground.

"Shoulda just played nice, dumb bitch." murmured Daryl as he got too his feet and followed after his brother and the girl who should have known better.

* * *

The three reached the bottom of the stairs. The creaking noise had stopped but Merle and Daryl still had their weapons ready, Merle still gripping Cameron by the hair forcing her over.

"Who's hear girl?" Growled Daryl, his eyes darting around the dim room.

"Bite me!" she growled back before hissing as Merle yanked her upright again.

"Now, you listen to me you little-" but Merle didn't finish as there was another creak this time from a door to their right. The brothers heads snapped towards the sound in stereo and Merle tossed Cameron off to the side as he crept toward the door. Cameron made a move to stop him but in one swift motion Daryl had swung his crossbow round and trained it on the girl.

Moving faster than she thought the older brother suddenly made a lung for the door handle, just as she shouted

"NO! WAIT PLEASE!"

Merle turned to look at the kneeling girl, as she slowly got to her feet, Daryl still monitoring her every move.

"Please" she said again, clearly trying to keep herself in check "I'll get her out, just let me do it please?" she said to neither brother in particular. This time before Merle could speak, Daryl stepped aside and jerked his head at her, indicting for her to move. As she cautiously walked pat him he said for the second time

"Don't do nothing stupid now."

Reaching the door, Cameron knocked on it quietly in a four beat pattern

Knock-knockknockknock

There was a slight pause before from the other side of the door came an answering

knock-knock

Cameron turned the door handle and opened it wide enough that her slight frame obscured whoever was in there from view, as she murmured something inaudible into the dark. Daryl watched closely as the girl bent down, and then his eyes widened as she straightened again.

Carrying a kid.

Resting on Cameron's right hip was a kid, a little girl, who couldn't have been older than five years old. It was clear that the two were sisters, the little one had exactly the same hair and eyes as Cameron. She was wearing a white tank top with a little checked shirt over it, brown shorts and scuffed up trainers on her little feet. She had her head buried in Cameron's neck but kept darting little wide eyed looks at Merle and Daryl. In the back of his mind Daryl vaguely noted the slight trickle of blood that was in the corner of Cameron's mouth from when Merle had lashed out, but he was too busy watching his brother closely, as merle took a swaggering step forwards.

"And just who is this pretty girl?" he said in an overly babying voice reaching out towards the pair, before chuckling as Cameron angrily slapped his hand away, shifting slightly so the little girl was closer to Daryl than Merle.

"Grace" she snapped shortly, seeming to remember the consequences of not answering Merle.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, hello there Miss Grace! She yours?" said Merle, and Daryl knew he was just trying to get under Camerons skin.

"sister" Cameron almost whispered.

"Say hello Grace" Merle practically sang, as Grace buried her head in Cameron's shoulder, turning her head away from what must have been to her a very scary man.

'Hell' thought Daryl 'Merle scares grown ass men, Lord knows what 'e looks like to her'

"Take what you need and go." said Cameron so quietly it was barely audible. She was refusing to look at either brother staring at a fixed point on the wall between the two.

"Go?" drawled Merle and everyone in the room heard the switch in his tone. The eldest Dixon began walking round the room, looking in cupboards and closets and at all the things in the room. "This is a pretty sweet set up you got her- Ohho!" Merle suddenly crowed breaking of his own sentence as he pulled open a door to find an entire cache of guns and weapons. He grabbed out two assault rifles and tossed one to his brother.

"This is military grade shit brother." Said Merle as Daryl caught then gun with ease "Now where would a little girl like you get hold of stuff like this? I mean, nice empty house, I'm gonna guess a shit tonne of supplies and some very, verryyy nice guns. How d'ya get it?" asked Merle examining the rest of the guns in the closet.

Cameron seemed like she was considering making a dash for the door but she met Daryl's eyes and he shook his head minutely, before indicating back towards Merle.

"Answer him." he didn't even need to say it she understood.

"Didn't use to be my house. Is now though." she said and when Merle raised an eyebrow she sighed and expanded "We had to get out of the city. Guy who owned this place is dead so it's ours now."

"Was he dead before you got here?" Daryl said before he could stop himself and Cameron whipped her head round to look him dead in the eyes.

"Does it matter?" she said, stoney faced.

"Guess not" he said, the hint of an approving smirk ghosting on his face.

"Y' Know what girl? I like you. I like Miss Grace. I like this house and I sure as hell like these guns. I reckon myself and Darylina-"

"Dick"

"-Darylina could be very helpful in helping you young ladies stay safe. What say you little brother, think we should stay a little while to help these two beauties out?" Grinned Merle, looking around the room then straight at his brother.

Daryl didn't answer just glanced at the sisters, then at his brother before shrugging his shoulders.

"Your call." he said unconcernedly and Merle clapped his hands a grin on his face that would frighten the bravest of people.

"Well that just about settles it then doesn't it?" he crowed and Cameron felt her shoulders sag a little as Merle said almost to calmly

"Home sweet home."

* * *

Well shit. Just don't mind Merle inviting himself to stay.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	3. Friends share

**Next Instalment guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No." Cameron growled the one word response her stony glare fixed on Merle's grinning face.

"No?" said Merle "let me explain a thing or two to you sweetheart. Right now, you should be desperate for me and Darylina t' be your best friends. And best friends share am I right?"

She didn't answer just continued to glare.

"Am. I. Right?" Merle said again, punctuating each and every word this time and Cameron gave an awkward half shrug half nod, putting little Grace down on the floor and keeping her behind her legs.

"Good, see now we're gettin' somewhere. Now, if you don't wan t' be with us there's the door sweetheart but mah guts tellin' me you aint goin' nowhere now are you?" Merle said with annoying smugness. Daryl watched as Cameron bit her lip, looking from the brothers to the door and back again, before minutely shaking her head.

" 's what I thought." Merle said unusually calmly, before clapping his hands again and rubbing them together "Now, I am starvin', got anything to eat around here?"

But Cameron was already walking away from him, holding Grace's hand and walking back up the stairs. Without even turning she snarled

"Figure it out!"

Before disappearing from view. Merle looked from the place she had vanished to Daryl and said

"I think that went pretty well."

Daryl just scoffed at his brother before collapsing down on the couch and closing his eyes sleepily muttering to his brother

"Dick."

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later when Cameron reappeared. She had changed her shirt, probably because of the blood on it and was now wearing a baggy black t-shirt that hung over the waistline of her khaki, combat trousers. With her combat boots and her dark hair no scraped back into a messy ponytail, she was definitely giving off a 'Don't fuck with me' vibe, but it didn't faze Daryl as he sat up on the couch putting the pack of jerky he'd been eating from to one side. She stood a good distance away arms folded and staring him dead in the eye as she said shortly

"I want my gun back."

"Nope." he said before starting to eat again.

"I want my fucking gun."

"Yeah people in hell want ice cream." he said now focused on the jerky. He heard her before he saw her, as she marched over to him and stood directly in front of him.

"Why not?" she asked and he looked up at her raising an eyebrow

"You serious? Try, oh I don't know, 'cause you poin'ed it at my head." he said incredulously.

"You broke into my house."

"Ain't your house darlin'"

"Is now."

"Nope it's Merle's now." he sighed getting up off the couch and stretching, his sound close proximity making her back pedal slightly. He started to walk back towards the kitchen where Merle was going over the weapons from the closet. He could feel her eyes on his back, knowing she could see the handle of her gun protruding from his pants and heard her take a few soft steps towards him. He stopped waling and without turning round he said gruffly

"Go for it if you want. Go on. Try."

And so she did.

Cameron made a lunge for the gun and to both hers and Daryl's surprise she very nearly made it. Just as her fingers began to close on the handle, Daryl spun round way too fast and the next second he was in the same position Merle had been earlier on, Cameron's back pressed against his chest, one arm around her neck and he held her gun not to the back of her head but out in front of her face so that she could see it.

"That was real stupid." he muttered glancing over his shoulder to see if Merle had heard the altercation but he hadn't appeared from the kitchen. Tucking the gun back into his waistband, he let go of Cameron and watched her stumble away from him.

"You wanna stay alive? Start bein' smarter." he said before stalking away from her.

"Problem Darylina?" asked Merle when he entered not looking up from the rifle in his hands, or the 10 other guns on the table.

"No." said Daryl angrily, yanking a bottle of coke out of the fridge before leaving the room again. Merle laughed as his brother walked away and laughed even more when he heard Daryl shout from the other room

"DICK!"

"An' there it is." Merle said to himself chuckling.

* * *

It must have been close to 10 o'clock when the Dixon brothers heard the faint sound of music. Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Merle stood up and walked quietly up the stairs.

"Shit." sighed Daryl, following after him, almost a hundred per cent sure it was a bad idea.

The brothers went upstairs and looked in the white and blue room but it was empty. Moving down a couple doors They found what must have been the master bedroom. Beige walls, and on a double bed in the middle of the room sat Cameron and Grace. Grace had her head lying in Cameron's lap, her left hand clutching the ear of a battered looking soft rabbit toy. There was an empty DVD sleeve and a laptop on the bed in front of the sisters, which was where the music was coming from, sounded like some crappy kids show.

"well ain't this sweet?" Merle crooned and Cameron snapped the laptop closed, immediately moving so that she was between Grace and the brothers, as Merle continued "as adorable as this is sweetheart, that music is gonna drive me up the damn wall. It ends. Now." After a moments glaring Cameron switched the laptop off and slid it under the bed.

"It keeps her calm." she said shortly.

"Don't give a rats ass. Now I think it's high time that you girls went to sleep don't you?" the way he said it, it was obvious that Merle was taking the piss, acting like a disapproving dad. Cameron scoffed at him, before getting up, crossing to the door and tried to slam it close. Tried being the important word as Merle simply slammed one large hand against the wood of the door and held it open without to much struggle.

"No offense sweetheart but with the way you been actin' I don't really trust yer not to come after us in the night. You sleep downstairs."

"No way." Cameron shook her head vehemently abandoning her attempts to close the bedroom door.

"Look at it this way Miss Cam-er-on, either you sleep downstairs or Darylina stays with little Grace and you get to stay with ol' Merle." Grinned the man as he saw her visibly shudder at that idea, before she snapped up at him

"You lay a hand on my sister and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Pull my hair, gimme a slap? Nawh you ain't gone do shit, so git your ass downstairs." he ground out the last sentence before grabbing the shoulder of her shirt and pushing her, sending her stumbling from out the room. Turning around Cameron said with a faltering smile

"Come on Gracie. Come here Bug." she said holding her arms out as Grace scrambled off the bed and ran over, jumping up and wrapping herself in her sisters arms.

Looking at Merle she said coldly

"Mind if I get her changed before you drag us down there?"

Merle made a mock bowing gesture and said

"Be my guest."

Cameron broke eye contact first hurrying off down the hall towards the bathroom, still carrying Grace. She had only taken a few steps before she stood stock still when she heard the big mans voice call after her

"Hope you don't mind if Darylina comes with yer though!"

Slowly she turned on the spot, eyes wide looking right at Merle. Although he didn't share the same look of hate and slight fear as Cameron did, Daryl too was staring at his brother more out of surprise than anything.

"You serious bro?" he asked, coming away from the wall he had been leaning against all the time that Merle had been taunting the oldest sister.

"Very. Don't trust little Miss not t' do somethin' stupid." Said Merle, not breaking eye contact with Cameron. After another moment of looking at his brothers face, Daryl shrugged, walked down to where Cameron had frozen and gestured with his crossbow.

"C'mon then." he muttered.

Stumbling slightly, Cameron adjusted her hold on Grace and then started towards the bathroom once more, Daryl in tow this time. Although she didn't stop this time, she could feel Merle's eyes on her and she felt herself tense and shudder as Merle crowed behind them

"Ooooooh sweet lord. Don't do nothin' I wouldn't Darylina!" before he laughed loudly.

"Yo Merle!" called Daryl from round the corner, out of sight.

"Shut up!"

"What was that?" Grinned Merle as Daryl shouted back

"Dick!"

* * *

Chapter three, fini!

Merle just loovvvesss windin people up now doesn't he?

More soon

Good night don't let the walkers Bite.

Geronimo xx


	4. Want some advice?

Next part guys. enjoy.

* * *

Daryl didn't know what his brothers game was but he wasn't about to argue. So he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and crossbow resting beside him. He didn't bother to scrutinize the girls every move as she helped the little one, but he couldn't help but notice the normality of what she did in comparison to the abnormality of the world outside. She made sure Grace brushed her teeth, put on pyjamas that were just a bit too big, and brushed her hair through with an old brush.

"Where d'ya get the stuff?" Daryl asked before he realised he had spoken. Cameron was startled that the quiet man had actually spoken to her, with out her having a go at him first. Putting the brush down she picked Grace up again and said quietly

"Some of it was ours. Managed to grab a lot before we left home, clothes, a couple o' my Daddys guns and some food. We found most of it here. Guess the guy-"

"The guy you may or may not have killed?" he interrupted and she gave him a pointed look

"Yeah him. Guess he had a family before all this. There's kid stuff and stuff I can make work for me and there's a shit tonne of food. I haven't had to make a run since we got here and that was nearly a three weeks ago. I like it here. I can keep her safe here, I was planning on making defences down field to stop walkers, I got guns with silencers, knives, food, power, gas, there's a well out back which I covered to keep it safe, so we got water too." she said her voice hardening and her speech speeding up slightly like she was ready to start shouting, making Daryl look up.

"Why you tellin' me this?" he asked frowning "Only wanted to know where the stuff came from, you tol' me so whats your damn point?" he said frown growing deeper. Cameron put Grace down walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her, keeping Grace inside whilst she went over and stood directly in front of Daryl.

"My point? My point is that I'll do anything to keep her safe. Anything. And here, I got the stuff to do just that. So my point jackass, is that if you or your prick of a brother screws this up for us - I don't give a shit how - but I will kill him." she hissed at him, such venom in her voice that for a moment Daryl believed her. But then he shook it off, straightening up off the wall he stood right up and by doing so he towered over Cameron. To her credit she didn't back down like she had earlier on, but glared right on up at him. Despite the glare Cameron wanted to step back, because just for a second she saw the same look on his face as she had on Merle's before he hit her. But he didn't he just pushed past her and before she could stop him he opened the bathroom door and muttered

"Come on kid." to Grace, who looked up wide eyed at the dark haired man before scampering past him and hiding behind Cameron clutching onto her sisters pant leg. Cameron had to bite her lip not to smirk when Grace ran past Daryl. He had jerked backwards colliding with the wall like he thought the little girl was going to jump at him.

"Don't like kids?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Not used t' kids." he answered defensively snatching up his crossbow. She couldn't help it now and a small smirk crossed her face before she composed herself.

"Whyn't you shut up already?" he said before pointing down the hall "now git." he growled.

As they reached the top of the stairs Cameron stopped.

"What now?" Daryl said impatiently as she dived into the room she had caught him when they arrived. She reappeared a few moments later, a large rucksack on her back and carrying the cover off of the bed. As she made to move past him Daryl grabbed hold of her arm looking from the bag to her

"What yer just gonna run? I told you not t' do nothin' stupid."

"Back off. I ain't running nowhere, I ain't stupid." she snapped, trying to pull out of his grip.

"What's with the bag?" asked Daryl just as he heard Merle call from downstairs

"D' hells takin' so long?"

Finally Daryl let go of Cameron's arm and the trio walked downstairs, Cameron between Daryl and Grace. As they walked she answered his question

"I told you, I ain't stupid. This place ain't indestructible. Gotta be ready to run at any time. So you sleep with your shoes on and enough shit to see you buy and you pray you don't have to." she explained and Daryl could see the sense in what she said.

* * *

It was close to midnight.

Merle was sprawled out on the Lazy boy recliner, gun resting on the side table two inches away.

Cameron had made a nest for Grace with the bed covers at one end of the couch, and the little girl was curled up with that old rabbit toy, fast asleep. The older girl was still wide awake sat on the other side of the couch just watching her sister sleep.

Daryl was sat on the other chair, checking and re-checking his gun and cross bow bolts. Every now and then he would glance between his brother and Cameron.

"How worried should I be?" It was Cameron who broke the silence with her quiet question.

"hmm?" Daryl's brow furrowed as he looked at her but she just stayed looking at Grace.

"Your brother." She clarified still not looking at him "How worried should I be and what about?"

"S' long as you don't piss him off, should be fine. Cant ever tell with Merle though, 'specially if..." but he trailed off looking away from her. However his eyes snapped back to her in surprise and slightly irrational anger as she said

"Especially if he's on something right?"

"How'd yo-"

"Went through the stuff you left on your bikes. Found his stash."

"You best not have taken nothin'." Daryl growled quietly, whilst mentally trying t work out when she could have snuck out to look at the bikes.

"I ain't that stupid, not gonna tangle with anybody with a liking for crystal. Ain't every doing that again." she muttered, making Daryl raise his eyebrows at the last comment.

"She safe with him?" asked Cameron finally turning to face him and Daryl shifted restlessly in his chair, before leaning forwards fixing his gaze on her

"What d'you want girl?" he asked irritably and Cameron looked away, back at Grace as Daryl continued "What you want advice or somethin'? Okay fine. Stay small, stay quiet and if he gets high stay invisible. Don't pull any shit you did today unless your lookin' for trouble, don't talk back, don't push him and don't try disobeyin' him, yer hear me girl?"

She nodded earnestly for the first time not looking at all pissed off and instead looking honestly afraid. Satisfied with her reaction Daryl settled back in the chair, resting his crossbow on the arm.

"Go to sleep." he ordered closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable. Before he fell asleep he muttered in her general direction

"You got your family, and Merle's mine. So don't come runinn' t' me when you cross him, yer hear me?"

* * *

Well Daryl has spoken; don't come running to him if you piss his brother off.

More soon.

Goodnight don't let the walkers bite.

Geronimo xx


	5. Watch the line

Next up, bring on the weirdness.

* * *

Daryl hoisted his crossbow further up onto his shoulder as he exited the woods carrying two rabbits and six squirrels. Merle hadn't come out with him and he found himself wondering if his brother had managed to push Cameron over the edge yet. Girl wasn't dumb but Daryl was pretty sure if Merle pushed her to far or got to close to the kid for comfort he was sure that Cameron would freak out. The protectiveness over Grace was pretty damn strong.

 _'Kid's lucky'_ he thought a little bitterly _'havin' someone like that'_

As he approached the house he heard a rustling sound to his right and span round crossbow raised and ready before quickly lowering it again.

"Sorry" he muttered, as he looked away from Grace, who was stood by the corner of the house, one hand fiddling with the bottom of the little white summer dress she was wearing and the other clutching the old rabbit toy. She cocked her head sideways looking at the man in front of her. Daryl shrugged awkwardly and just as Daryl was about to go inside she piped up

"You like bunnies?" she asked pointing at the two rabbits hanging from his belt.

"Like eatin' bunnies." he answered bluntly, before immediately being anxious the girl was going to start crying. He didn't do crying or snotty kids. But she just blinked up at him with the amber brown eyes of her sister. What she did next surprised Daryl. Grace pattered over to him and handed him her soft rabbit.

"You can have my bunny too." she said smiling innocently up at him.

"Grace!" Cameron's voice came cutting through the air, sounding angry and a little scared.

"Grace Bobby Tarrel! I told you to stay inside! I told you!" Cameron shouted as she came practically running down the stairs and grabbed hold of her little sisters arm and pulled her back to the house. "You go right upstairs. Now!" she growled and Grace went to run inside.

"Hold up a secon'" Daryl called "C'm 'ere" he said to Grace who, with a quick look at her sister scampered back to him. Cameron bit her lip and crossed her arms but didn't say anything as Daryl crouch ed down to Grace's level.

"You keep a hol' of this for me? I got me enough bunnies for now a'right?" he said, putting the soft toy back into the little girls hand, before straightening up back to his full height again.

Grace smiled genuinely this time before running back inside. Cameron stayed where she was as Grace ran inside, and both she and Daryl stood in silence for a minute.

"Shouldn't let her run around out here, 'case she gets bit." Daryl said quietly and this made Cameron's eyes snap towards him.

"I thought she was upstairs when I went to get her snack. _Your_ brother must've left the back door open, I'd of see her going out this way!" she argued defensively and the two lapsed back into silence. Daryl started to go back inside but as he passed her, Cameron put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks. For being nice to her." she almost whispered the gratitude and Daryl shrugged away from her, growling out (though not unkindly) as he did so,

"Wasn't. Hell was I gonna do with a toy rabbit anyways?"

* * *

Four weeks.

Four weeks and they were still there.

Still all sharing the house. Still all walking on egg shells. Well all except Merle.

The weeks weren't entirely unproductive. Daryl had helped rig some wire in sporadic clumps around the perimeter of the field, and set up cans on string like a sort alarm system further in field. They had only seen four walkers in that time and disposed of them quietly.

They fell into a weird sort of routine. Daryl would go out in the mornings and hunt for a few hours. If he took Merle with him Cameron would go downstairs and let Grace play or teach her or something. But if Merle stayed behind she and Grace would keep away upstairs, Cameron only coming down for food. If Merle stayed he'd normally just crash about downstairs. On a few occasions he'd come up and done his best to wind Cameron up but with Daryl's warning still ringing in her ears she steadily ignored him.

Daryl pretty much lived either in the woods or on the chair he slept in that first night. Merle was right he wasn't much of a talker, his preferred method of communication being nods or shakes of his head and only bare minimum conversation even with his brother. He seemed to be warming up ever so, ever so slightly to Grace after the rabbit incident and the four year old seemed strangely in awe of the darker haired Dixon. It didn't sit to well with Cameron but she didn't try and carry Grace from the room whenever the younger brother was around anymore.

And that's just the way things were.

Until Merle got restless. The elder Dixon was not one for being cooped up for long periods of time, even when it was his own idea.

And boy did it show.

* * *

Cameron's combat boots made creaking sounds on the stairs as she walked down them and headed towards the kitchen. She went through the cupboards and opened the fridge before sighing. When it had just been herself and Grace the food probably would have lasted longer, but with there being four of them they were starting to run low. And as much as she was starting to get used to squirrel and rabbit, she was going to have to go and look for food soon. She had just pulled out a chunk of cheese and was looking for the last loaf off bread when a hand clamped on her shoulder, making her spin round hands raised defensively.

"D-" but Daryl put a finger to his lips cutting her off. She could here loud crashes and shouts from outside.

"Take the kid upstairs, keep 'er there." Daryl muttered pushing her towards the kitchen door.

"Walkers?" she whispered and Daryl shook his head

"Merle." he growled, walking with her out of the kitchen and nudging her towards the stairs "Go on."

"High?" she asked, foot on the bottom step

"And drunk as hell. Go." Daryl hissed.

Shooting Daryl a strange look Cameron ran upstairs as she heard Merle crash in through the back door. Grace was in the master room playing with her rabbit when Cameron entered and shut the door. She listened as she heard the brothers exchanging words, that sounded to be getting more and more heated.

"Cammie? Cammie why are they fighting?" asked Grace not sounding worried, but more curious.

"I don't know bug, I don't know. Hey I know, wanna play a game?" Cameron forced the smile onto her face, as she kept on listening.

"No, no I'm tired." said Grace, her little mouth puckering in a yawn.

"Okay then baby, put your boots on and then you can go to bed ok? I think we'll just sleep in here tonight." said Cameron brightly as the voices below intensified. As tense as anything she sat beside Grace, stroking her fingers through her hair as her little eyes fluttered with sleep.

THUD.

A groan.

A second thudding noise as someone downstairs hit the ground. Hard.

Somehow, she doubted it was Merle.

"Baby? Grace, closet. Now." she whispered urgently shaking Grace awake and opening the closet door, just as she had done a hundred times before now. Once Grace was in the closet she shut the door and said through the wood

"Watch the line bug, just watch the line." she said, knowing Grace would understand. The line was what Grace called the little sliver of light that she could see through the bottom of the closet door and the name kind of just stuck.

"Watch the line." she whispered one more time as heavy footfalls came to the top of the stairs. Turning she took a deep breath and left the bedroom. She kept her eyes straight ahead and walked calmly down the hall towards the top of the stairs.

Towards Merle. Refusing to look at him she walked purposefully to the top of the stairs.

"Caammiieee! Come on girl, talk to me!" Merle crowed leaning against the wall his arms spread open like he wanted a hug.

"I gotta go get some water Dixon." she said shortly reaching for the bannister. She felt him move before she saw it. She could smell it on him now, the asshole must have found alcohol on one of the times he'd wandered off. She had nowhere to move except back towards the door of the little blue and white room. Behind her back her hands felt around trying to find the door handle.

But Merle found it first. And held it closed.

"Come on doll, you don' gotta run from ole Merle!" he slurred

"Move Merle, I want water." she said with a voice full of distain, trying to move to the left instead but his other arm snapped up blocking it, as he pressed in closer.

 _'Grace is in the closet, Grace is in the closet, Grace is in the closet'_ Cameron kept repeating it in her head over and over as Merle bent his head to the side of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"How is it - how comes I been here a month and we ain' hooked up yet?" he asked, sounding almost like he was talking to himself rather than her "Wha-What is it hmm? You don' like me Cammie is that it? You don' like Merle?"

"Merle!" came another voice from stairs, and Merle turned his head away, even though his body stayed where it was and he glared as Daryl came up the last couple steps. She could see from behind Merle's arm that Daryl had a slowly darkening red mark on his jaw and had a very pissed off look on his face.

"S'matter baby brother? W-what you two a thing or somethin'? You jealous Darylina hmm that it?" Merle said to his brother before looking back at Cameron

"Surprised you like the runt. Didn' think Darylina had the balls to make a move." he mused.

"I ain't with your damn brother Merle!" she burst out ditching the cautious approach and trying to shove him back, but Merle just caught her wrists and pulled her to him.

"Merle." Daryl said warningly.

"WHAT!?" shouted Merle his head snapping back to Daryl.

"This ain't you brother." Daryl said quietly "You don' do shit like this. Ain't you."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever, until finally Merle backed off. The elder Dixon staggered off back down the stairs muttering to himself.

Then the silence continued.

"That weren't Merle." Daryl said without really knowing why, but he carried on anyway "He's a dick but he ain't ever done that t' anybody."

"Yeah. Ok." Cameron whispered hoarsely. Daryl rubbed his jaw and shifted awkwardly on the stairs

"You alright?" he asked. Cameron didn't speak just nodded her head. Nodding his head once in return, Daryl turned to go and check on his brother.

"Thought you told me not to come running to you when I had a run in with him." he heard her say just loud enough for him to here. Cameron was watching his back mentally kicking herself for letting the words tumble out of her face. He just carried on down the stairs saying over his shoulder

"You didn't."

* * *

I wanted to put that in so that you could see Merle when he was on something and how even when he's stopping Merle daryl still defends him.

More soon

Goodnight don't let the walkers bite.

Geronimo xx


	6. Time to split

Next up. enjoy!

* * *

"Mornin' dick." was the first thing Merle heard when he woke up, and groaned rubbing his head. Daryl was sat sharpening his knife on the other chair, glaring at his brother. Sitting up, Merle looked around the room, realising he and his brother were the only ones in it.

"Where 're the girls?" he croaked out and Daryl scoffed.

"Pro'ly locked 'emselves in upstairs coz of what your dumbass did." Daryl said.

"The hell you talkin' bout?" asked Merle and Daryl gave him a look.

"You seriously tellin' me you don't remember? Jesus how much did yer have?" he asked incredulously as Merle frowned at him.

"You best tell me what the hell yer talkin' bout!" Snapped Merle getting to his feet but this time Daryl jumped up as well.

"Talkin' about you gettin' high outta yer mind an drunk off yer ass and bein' all over Cameron." he said as Merle got in his face.

"Bullshit."

"You had her up against a wall man an' she didn' wanna be there." Daryl said quietly but seriously as Merle blinked like he was trying to remember. He paced away from Daryl before spinning round and saying irately

"Nawh, bitch came ont' me!" like he did not or could not believe what his little brother was saying.

"Girl can barely stand bein' in the same house as you an' me. You really think she'd try it on with either of us?" Daryl said and Merle paced a little more.

"She hurt?" Daryl was surprised at the question but shook his head.

"Pro'ly shook up but nah I don' think she's hurt." he told Merle who nodded awkwardly before marching towards the door saying over his shoulder.

"Going out. Don't need yer today."

"Hey! Don' start anythin' Merle!" Daryl called met only by Merle flipping him off.

Daryl supposed that he hadn't really expected anything else. Merle wasn't one for confronting or dealing with his own actions. Daryl had been surprised enough at the two word question about Cameron's well being, he hadn't been expecting Merle to break down and beg for her forgiveness.

* * *

"I ain't doin' it." said Daryl for the third time since Cameron had cornered him upstairs.

"I'm not asking you to raise her for gods sake Dixon!"

"Where you goin' anyway?" Daryl tried to avoid the request again.

"I'm runnin' low on food. I'm gonna go get some and I'm not taking her with me!" Cameron said angrily before her shoulder sagged slightly as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I-I need out of here. Just for an hour, till I-" she broke off like she was unsure if she should finish her sentence.

"Until you what?" he asked.

"Until I can handle being in the same house as your brother without wanting to puke or punch him!" she said with deadpan seriousness, to which Daryl looked away. He only looked back when he felt her tap his elbow.

"I can't take Grace on a run with me. I wont. Look as much as it ticks me off she likes you. Hell, she thinks your damn Robin Hood because of your bow. All I'm asking you for is to make sure she stays in the house and away from Merle. Please?" she asked, looking up at him. After a pause Daryl sighed and said begrudgingly

"If she cries, I ain't dealin' with that, I aint playin' princesses and I ain't lettin' her follow me around."

"I didn't ask you to." she answered with the tiniest hint of a smile. She hoisted her pack onto her shoulder and started off towards the stairs.

"Hey Cameron?" Daryl called after her and she paused looking back. The words 'Be Careful' seemed to get lost somewhere in his throat and what came out instead was

"Don't do nothin' stupid, yer here?"

And for the first time since the brothers arrived at the house he saw what looked like a genuine smile flashed over Cameron's face as she said

"yeah. I here you."

* * *

Cameron didn't want to stay out in the open for too long but at the same time she really didn't want to go back just to have to deal with Merle once again. She used the map she had marked out when they first arrived to find her way back into the little town about two or three miles away. She didn't know how she got so lucky, as to only run into one dead one on her way there, which she dispatched quickly, jamming her knife into it's skull.

The town was dead.

Empty.

Deserted.

Just too quiet.

Not wanting to waste anytime and desperate to get back to Grace, Cameron ran around the back of the mini mart. She ever so slowly opened the door and banged the wall with the handle of her knife three times, before crouching in wait for any walkers that may appear.

But none did.

She didn't hang around after that. She went through every aisle, cramming as much food as she could into both her packs, filling up the remaining space in the one that contained her emergency supplies and then completely filling the empty bag she had brought with her. Finally, after cramming an apple into her mouth out of hunger she spread her map out onto the checkout.

Now came the choice. Take the same route back as she had taken to get there, or use the two mile stretch of highway to go back. It was starting to get dark though and she knew from experience that the darker the place, the more walkers you were likely to bump into.

And the darker place was the way she had arrived.

"Highway it is." she said almost to herself.

* * *

"Where's Cammie?" the little voice asked from beside his chair, making Daryl look down at Grace, who had been sat playing with her rabbit next to his chair for a good two hours.

"Told ya kid. Went t' get ya food. Be back soon."

"Cammie don't like Merle." the matter of fact tone of the four year olds voice took him by surprise and he said with a humourless chuckle

"Right about that kid. Cammie does not like Merle."

He looked out the window at the slowly setting sun.

Stupid to be out after dark.

Merle was back. He may not be in the house but he was back. He knew it wasn't safe.

Cameron was many things, but he knew she wasn't reckless _or_ stupid.

So why the hell wasn't she back yet?

* * *

She was about a mile away from the house when Cameron felt her heart literally drop into her stomach.

They were everywhere.

Hundreds.

Maybe thousands.

A teeming mass of undead, all shuffling, dragging themselves and groaning in one direction.

She couldn't stay here. She just couldn't. The highway was no longer an option. As silently as she could, and making sure that her flashlight was off now, Cameron darted for the tree line, hoping to find cover there so that she could get her bearings and run.

But that wasn't an option either. Because even as she dove into the undergrowth she could hear the tell tale growling that told her that they were already in the woods. Already heading in the direction that made her want to be sick to think of.

If the dead kept going in the direction they were going, they would hit the house.

They would hit Gracie.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, a rotting hand grabbed around her arm and a growling noise appeared far too close to her ear. One of the straggler walkers on the fringe of the group had gotten her and she prayed that it was the only one near by and that the rest of the heard wouldn't dive in too. Whirling round she tried to lift her gun up, but couldn't get the angle right.

Fumbling for her knife, the weight of the walker caused her to over balance and down she fell the walkers snapping jaw inches from her face as her knife fell into the leaves.

Using one hand to try and hold the dead face away from her, she scrambled around for the knife in the dirt.

But he couldn't find it.

In one final desperate move she scrabbled around searching for something, anything that would safe her now.

The walkers jaw snapped.

She let out a strained, desperate cry.

Then there was silence.

* * *

"Git up."

A foot connected with his leg and Daryl jerked upright, reaching for his crossbow. Merle was stood beside him shoving food and guns into his pack plus some boxes of ammunition.

"Git up Darylina time t' split."

"Hell you on about?" Groaned Daryl, even though he began to copy his brothers actions.

"Big ol' herd o' dead ones coming this way. Front lines are 'bout 10 minutes down into the trees. So time t' split."

Daryl listened hard as he shoved canned food into his bag, and faintly he could hear the whispering growls of dead ones.

"Shit. Bikes ready t' go?"

"Yep." said Merle grimly.

As Daryl looked down he saw Grace curled up like a cat asleep at the foot of the chair he had been sat in.

"Wait, girl not back yet?" he asked, surprised and Merle shook his head.

"Nope. My guess, girl's walker bait. Don't cry Darylina, time t' go, and time t' go now." he said, shouldering his pack and heading to the door.

"'Bout the kid?" grunted Daryl and Merle looked back.

"Not our blood, not our problem." he said, before looking back out the door "Le's go baby brother."

Daryl took a few steps towards his brother, before stopping and looking back. He gave Merle an almost helpless look, gesturing at Grace and saying

"We cant just leave 'er man. She's a damn baby!"

Merle made an irritated noise and said as he kicked the door open and walked outside

"You bring her she's your problem. Better make a choice damn quick Darylina!"

"Shit." muttered Daryl, before striding to the sleeping little girl and nudging her awake.

"Kid. Kid. Grace wake up." he said hurriedly, and as he did so he looked around the room for the girls bag, remembering that her sister made her keep it with her in case of - well in case of shit like this.

"Grace we gotta go. Now." he said as she blinked up at him.

"Cammie?" she said sleepily as she let Daryl thread her arms through her bag straps.

"She's gone kid. 'M sorry." he said gruffly not looking at the kids eyes.

She didn't cry though. That was almost worse. Because it just meant she'd be even more upset later.

"Cammie gone?" she mumbled sleepily as Daryl took the hand that wasn't holding the toy rabbit and pulled her outside to where Merle was sat astride his bike.

"Yeah kid. Cammie Gone." said Daryl quietly as he, his brother and the little girl, that neither of them were prepared to look after rode away from the herd of walkers heading towards the place they stupidly had hoped would be safe.

* * *

Voila.

Sorry if there isn't enough action.

Probably be a time jump in the next chapter.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	7. 3 months later

Next up...

* * *

 _ **3 months later...**_

Shane watched as Carol came stumbling from out of the woods her hands covered in dirt and her forearms smeared with slowly drying blood. The little part of his heart that he spent most of his time trying to ignore tugged slightly, and he tucked his gun away before heading over to her.

She didn't resist as he gently held her arm and led her over to the water pump.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he gently began to wipe the blood from her bruised hands "'bout your little girl. Truly I am."

Carol didn't answer just stared at her hands, and that irritating little bit of his heart pulled again before he pulled himself together.

He wasn't to know Sophia was going to be in that barn.

The others should have been more prepared to find her like that anyways.

He'd been saying it for days now, that the chance of finding her alive was practically non-existent and they should be prepared to do what needed doing.

He'd just been looking out for Carl, for Lori, hell they'd been camping out next to a barn full of walkers.

Rick could try all he wanted but he couldn't put the blame on him.

He finished cleaning Carols hands and brushed his own off against his pants.

"Thank you." she said it so faintly he only just heard it. Nodding his head he walked away back towards the farm house. Vaguely, he saw Daryl wheeling his bike and a bag of his supplies out further away from the group towards an old crumbling out building in the corner of a field. It looked like the true Lone wolf version of Daryl had made an abrupt return.

He had just reached the steps of the house when Lori came tearing past him, yelling for Andrea. Alarmed he ran after her, catching up in time to hear the end of her hurried conversation with the blonde.

"Beth collapsed, I gotta get back, find Maggie!" she said as once again she brushed past Shane, running back to the house.

Beth.

The youngest Greene.

If he was honest with himself he wasn't surprised. Girl had been a mess after the barn shooting and she was weaker than almost everyone even Carl.

The weak didn't last in the new world.

Andrea was about to climb down from the rather when something moved in her peripheral vision. Snatching up her rifle she peered out down towards the treeline.

"Shane! There's something down there! East side of the farm near the trees!" she called and Shane banged on the side of the RV

"Glenn, Dale! Let's go!" he yelled snatching up a crowbar and heading down the field.

"Want me to take it?" asked Andrea and Shane said

"No. Case it's Daryl again." he said earning himself a tired, sheepish smile from Andrea, who's eyes still held the same shame as his did from their outburst at the barn and the ensuing second death of Sophia.

Shane, Glenn, Dale and T-Dog all went tearing down the field towards the solitary figure. Shane's hand gripped the crowbar so tightly he felt like his knuckles would break the skin. The closer they got it became clear that it wasn't a walker.

She sure as hell looked like one though.

Dark hair matted, face splattered with mud and blood, clothes as well, with dirt caked combat boots that had seen better days. A large pack slung over one shoulder and a large knife visible, strapped on just below the waist. The more pressing concern was the battered black Glock in her right hand.

The Glock that was now pointing at Glenn's head.

"Woah Woah hey easy!" said Glenn raising his hands slightly, skidding to a halt. The girl just glared, mouth shut, amber brown eyes darting from one stoney face to the other.

"Drop it." growled Shane, marching forwards, but she ignored him.

"Come on now put the gun down sweetheart!" implored Dale and she spun round to point the gun at Dale now. Shane was glaring at the girl's head when T-Dog muttered to no one in particular

"At least she's not wearing Dixon's damn walker ears."

The girl did a little start as though waking up, spinning away from Glenn and Shane to stare intently at T-Dog. The gun started to lower slightly an she opened her mouth and a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a while said hoarsely

"D'you say Di-"

But the sentence never finished, as the moment the gun seemed to be lowering, Shane barrelled into her knocking both her and himself to the ground. The girl was screaming incoherently as Shane wrested the gun from her grip and yanked her hands behind her back.

"CALM DOWN! CALM THE HELL DOWN NOW!" Yelled Shane into her ear and Glenn muttered to himself

"Yeah cause that'll work."

Tired of the girl's screaming Shane used her own gun to clock her round the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He looked up to see Dale and Glenn looking at him judgementally.

"What? Told her to calm down." he said before slinging the girl unceremoniously over one shoulder and carrying her up towards the now vacated barn.

There was silence among the three he left behind until T-Dog said

"What the hell is that crazy bastard doin' now?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

"I'm sorry you did what?" asked Andrea incredulously as Shane told everyone what had happened. Carol was sat on the outskirts of the small group, who were missing Rick, Carl, the Greene sisters and Hershel.

"Girl was a mess. Danger to us. Damn feral, waving her gun around 'n screamin' -"

"after you tackled her" muttered Dale.

"Just wanted her out of the way until we could talk to her properly." Shane justified with a glare.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Andrea kept her eyes on Shane, Glenn glanced back towards the house and Patricia, shot furtive glances at the group as she half heatedly attempted to keep little Grace occupied by the fire.

It seemed like no knew what to say.

"Well then let's do this." Said Andrea determinedly.

* * *

It ended up being Shane, Andrea Dale and T-Dog going to the barn, what with Lori and Maggie caring for Beth and Rick and Glenn trying to track down Hershel. As Shane made to open the door Dale put a hand on his arm.

"Let's try and do this without any violence. Please." the old man said and Shane just shrugged him off and walked into the barn, the others close behind.

"where's Daryl Dixon?"

The girl's quiet, hoarse voice cut them off before anyone could even get a word out. T-Dog and Andrea looked confused, Dale looked thoughtful whilst Shane just looked annoyed. The girl herself, was sat where Shane had dumped her earlier, a hand absentmindedly rubbing the back of her head.

"How do you know that name?" demanded the ex-cop.

"I know him. And his brother, I-is Merle here to? Did they have a ki-" but this time it was Dale who interrupted.

"my god. You're Cameron. You're Grace's sister aren't you?"

At the sound of the little girl's name, Cameron scrambled to her feet.

"Where the hell is Gracie?"

* * *

Ta da.

Sorry for the wait.

Yey she found them.

Yeah I know kinda predictable but it's just the way things turned out.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	8. A hunter, a baby and a dead girl living

"Where's my kid!?" Cameron jumped up and at once Shane was aiming his gun at her.

"Put it away Shane!" sighed Andrea pushing the weapon down as Dale said in a calming voice

"Grace is just fine. Why don't we get you cleaned up and we'll take you to her?"

"Like hell I will, I want to see my kid!" growled the girl and Shane took a step forwards, hand going towards his gun.

"Calm down." he warned but Dale moved in front of him and said soothingly

"You don't want Grace to see you like this. Don't want to frighten her?"

Not taking her glaring eyes off of Shane, Cameron nodded stiffly and Dale gave a small exhale of relief that she was playing ball.

"Andrea, can you take her to get cleaned up. Find her some new things?"

"Sure. Come on." said Andrea with what she hoped was an endearing and soothing smile. After a brief scrutinising stare at Andrea, Cameron nodded reluctantly and approached the blonde, glancing warily at Shane as she passed him.

As Andrea walked her towards the Greene house she said in an attempt to ease the younger girl's clearly straining nerves

"Grace told me so many stories. When she turned up on that damn motorbike we were sure she must be one of theirs. But then she just didn't stop talking about her big sister Cammie."

There was a silence and for a moment she thought that Cameron wasn't going to answer her at all. Then as they climbed the front steps she said in a still slightly strained voice

"She must like you. She only jabbers like that if she likes you."

And Andrea laughed as Cameron cracked the smallest of smiles.

* * *

"CAAAMMMIIIIEEEEE!"

Cameron had been surprised how good it felt to be properly clean. After a rushed introduction to Patricia and a thorough scrubbing in the Greene's small bathroom she had been interrupted by a knock on the door. Because Andrea had taken her clothes to be washed, the blonde woman had returned with a small pile of materials that turned out to be a pair of baggy cargo pants and a slightly too big black t-shirt. She herself had scrubbed her combat boots clean of mud and blood and as she has donned both them and the new clothes she had been surprised at how good it felt to feel clean again.

"CAAAMMMIIIIEEEEE!"

But it was nothing.

Nothing.

To how good it felt to see Grace sprinting towards her as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Nothing to how good it felt to scoop the little girl up in her arms, as she fell to her knees in relief and squeezed her little sister to her body as tightly as she could.

5 months.

5 months since she had walked away from the little house on the hill.

5 months since she had been ripped away from Grace.

5 months alone.

It was a heart warming scene to the people watching. Lori squeezed Carl's shoulder as she smiled warmly at the embracing sisters. Glenn and Maggie were stood a little further off as Cameron drew blood, biting her lip to hold back the tears but she couldn't stop a few escaping her eyes and sliding down her face.

Dale noticed Carol turning and walking away as she wiped her eyes and he busied himself with the RV once again.

"Gracie baby, oh god I missed you. I missed you so much." Cameron whispered into Grace's hair as she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she got to her feet abruptly as she saw the man from before, Shane approaching.

"Are they not back yet?" asked Lori and Shane just shook his head before looking straight at Cameron, who now had Grace resting on her hip with her little face buried in her shoulder.

"I think we should talk."

"Can it wait?" she said bluntly and Shane shook his head.

"Just a conversation Cameron. So we're all on the same page."

Cameron saw the old man and the black man role their eyes and scoff at this but she shrugged and said in a quiet voice

"Gracie, baby can you go and play for a little bit? I gotta talk to Mr Shane."

"Nooo!" moaned Gracie "Don't go! Don't go again Cammie!"

Cameron felt her heart wrench at these words and she gently placed Grace on the floor and crouched before her, holding her little hands

"I'm not going anywhere Gracie. I'm not leaving I didn't mean to leave before. I'll be back before you can miss me again, ok?"

Grace took a deep breath and nodded as Lori walked forwards and took Grace's hand leading her towards the tents saying

"Come on sweetheart. She'll be back soon."

* * *

The conversation with Shane was short and not particularly pleasant.

He asked her a lot of questions, how she found them, where she had been previously etc.

Cameron didn't give much away, giving simple short answers which vexed Shane. Andrea, Dale and T-Dog all stood around listening and watching the odd, sort-of-but-not-really confrontation, skinny little Cameron standing sullen and stony faced with her arms folded, not intimidated at all by the hulking form of Shane before her.

Finally Andrea said exasperatedly

"For gods sake Shane let her be! Girl's exhausted. What else do you need to know?"

"Just tryin' to make sure we all want the same thing. We all lost a lot, don't need nothin' else goin' wron-"

"Y'all kept her alive." Everyone turned to look at Cameron who shifted slightly uncomfortable at the sudden flash of attention "Grace. Didn't have to look out for her when she showed up with Dixon but you did. I owe ya for that." Now she looked directly at Shane and said bluntly "I ain't gonna start trouble. I just want to be with her. That's all I want."

Shane appraised her, looking her over, up and down like he just couldn't quite bring himself to believe her. Then, abruptly, he nodded once, turned and walked away.

There was a short silence as the others watched him go and then Cameron asked quietly

"Where's Daryl? A-and Merle?"

She watched as the three people before her all exchanged looks

"What?"

"Daryl's out at the top of the field behind the house." T-Dog said before tailing off. Andrea finally said

"Merle hasn't been with us since we left the camp near the city."

Before launching into an explanation of what exactly had happened to Merle Dixon, the journey from Atlanta, Sophia and the barn.

* * *

Swistch.

Swistch.

Swistch.

The rhythmic sound of the knife sharpening the stick was soothing to Daryl. He was sat on the crumbling low brick wall of what must once have been some kind of outhouse, or shack or something. Sat on the wall, sharpening the stick he took out all his pent up emotion on the objects in his hands.

"Holy shit you really are here."

Daryl froze. Only for a moment before looking up. He recognised that voice, hell it had cussed him and Merle out a time or two.

The girl from the house.

Cameron was stood before him.

He thought she was dead.

For sure.

After the night the herd came through, there had been no doubt in his mind that Grace's sister was walker bait.

But here she was.

Well shit.

She had her hands in the pockets of an oversized shirt that she had thrown on over a black t-shirt and was staring at him like she couldn't believe her eyes. Slowly, he stood up, facing her.

Cameron didn't know what to do. If she had been a different girl she probably would have hugged the surly man and not let go for what he had done. But that wasn't her, even before- it just wasn't her. Instead she looked down at his boots and said in a hoarse, choked voice

"You saved Grace?"

It came out like a question, like she couldn't quite believe he had done it. Daryl shrugged and made a unintelligible grunting noise.

"I-I-" Cameron took a breath and looked at the floor "I don't know what to say. I ain't great with words - less I'm cussing someone out. Just - shit, thank you don't even cover it. I owe you everythin'."

The two of them stood there, neither one looking at the other, both feeling incredibly awkward. Cameron wanted to say more, wanted to try and tell this man just how much she owed him for saving her sister, just what it meant to her, but she didn't. She couldn't.

Besides, it felt to her like Daryl didn't need a lot of words to understand what she was trying to convey to him.

"How d'ya stay alive?" the question from Daryl surprised her and it was now Cameron's turn to shrug and mutter something unintelligible. Daryl caught the words

"Alone...Shitstorm...this group...on my own...some guy...tried...asshole...fucking...stopped it...shit...don't matter now."

What little he had understood still made little sense

* * *

"You movin' out to the suburbs?"

Both Daryl and Cameron turned at the sound of the voice, to find the dark haired woman, Lori Cameron vaguely remembered from her introduction, coming towards them. Daryl ignored her and sat back down, picking up his knife and stick once more and going back to work. Barely even acknowledging Cameron, the woman, Lori said to Daryl, coming to a halt in front of him;

"Listen Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah?" Daryl muttered, not really paying attention. "So what?"

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." Lori said as if it was obvious and Cameron had to stop herself snorting at the entitled tone in the older woman's voice. This Lori chick was rubbing her the wrong way with just one sentence. When Daryl didn't answer Lori said a little impatiently

"Daryl?"

Finally Daryl stopped the scrapping of the knife and said bluntly

"Your bitch went window shoppin'. You want him, fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." he finished, starting up the sharpening again.

Lori looked taken aback

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?"

This pissed Cameron off too. In her explanation of all that she had missed, the young woman, Andrea, had told her just what Daryl went through to find that little girl, so this brunette bitch's accusation of selfishness on his part annoyed her, and she was pleased when Daryl let the Lori woman have it.

"Selfish?" Daryl threw his arrow down and got to his feet "Listen to me Olive Oyl, I was out there looking for that little girl every single day! I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, so don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty! You want those idiots? Have a nice ride." and he flopped back down onto the rough brick wall.

"I'm done lookin' for people." he said tersely picking up his knife once again.

Lori looked at him for a moment, opened and closed her mouth before turning and walking away.

Leaving Cameron stood there with Daryl and only the Cicadas buzzing in the warm air.

* * *

Cameron had left to go and collect Gracie from where she was drawing under a large tree near the main camp, then brought her, and all their stuff up to where Daryl was camped out.

She hadn't said anything just looked a little uncertainly at Daryl, who had jerked his head once in a nod of affirmation and with that she had dumped hers and Gracie's bag down on the ground and taken a seat with her back against a tree a few metres from Dixon.

"That Shane guy's a prick"

It was the first thing she had said to him since returning. Daryl snorted at that and muttered

"Yeah"

They lapsed back into silence again, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about Merle"

At this Daryl just looked at her and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Ya brother was an asshole. But he was still your brother. 'm sorry he went out like that. Ain't no one who deserves that." she explained, her eyes not leaving Gracie who was making her raggedy little toy rabbit run through the grass.

"mmm. Stupid son'a bitch should've just waited." Daryl grunted, averting his gaze.

And with that silence descended upon them once more.

Daryl watching his bolts, Cameron watching Gracie and Grace watching her toy rabbit run through the short grass.

* * *

As the sun set Daryl began to make a fire.

Cameron had taken it as a good sign that he hadn't told her to take Grace and fuck off away from him so she helped, gathering wood and making into a game for Grace, telling her to see how many twigs she and Buddy (the rabbit) could collect.

And so as the day turned to night, there they sat around the fire.

The oddball rag tag trio of misfits that was made up of the hunter, the baby and the girl who should have died.

"We cant find Lori and the others aren't back yet either."

Cameron looked up to see the short grey haired woman hurrying up to Daryl looking worried.

Short grey hair.

Thin.

A look of worry, pain and loss behind her eyes.

This must be Carol.

The woman who's walker daughter had come out of the barn and been put down by the man called Rick after Daryl and the others had spent days and days looking for her.

"That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for him." Daryl grunted like he it was no big deal.

"What?" Carol said.

"Yeah" Daryl shrugged "She asked me to go. Told her I was done bein' errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol sounded incredulous.

Daryl didn't answer and Carol turned to walk away. But she hesitated and came back saying

"Don't do this. Please"

Daryl still didn't speak.

"I've already lost my girl."

That did it for Daryl.

"Yeah" he nearly snarled getting to his feet and glaring at Carol "That wasn't my problem neither!" And he stalked past her and away.

Leaving Carol stood there watching after him.

Carol glanced at Cameron who was sat with her back against a log, Gracie's head in her lap and running her fingers gently through the little girl's hair. Neither of them said anything but as Carol went to follow Daryl, Cameron spoke up

"I wouldn't."

Carol turned back to look at her and Cameron just shrugged one shoulder and said quietly

"You've lived with em. Pushin' him aint gonna do much good. Never does with anyone who's got Dixon blood, far as I can testify."

Carol looked at her, slightly taken aback before attempting to square her shoulders and following after Daryl.

Cameron sighed and looked down at Gracie.

"I think it's time to get you to bed lil' miss." she murmured kindly. Grace mumbled something unintelligible and rubbed her eyes with one little fist. Smiling and thinking how much she had missed the little girl in her lap, Cameron scooped Grace up in her arms and carried her over to the tiny little tent that Andrea had given them to share. It was a one man tent but both sisters were so small and skinny for their ages that they could just about fit in together. Cameron had just laid Gracie down and tucked her into a sleeping bag when she heard raised voices.

More specifically one raised voice.

More specifically Daryl's raised voice.

"If you spent half ya time mindin' ya daughter's business instead of stickin' yer nose in everybody else's she'd still be alive!"

Cameron shot one quick glance to make sure Gracie was really asleep, then exited the tent and headed towards where she knew Daryl's tent was pitched.

She rounded the side of the crumbling out building to see Daryl and Carol standing face to face. Only Daryl's face was visible to her from this angle and in the dim light all she could see was that he looked pissed. During her life Cameron had gotten pretty good at reading body language and from what she could see of Carol's, the woman was quietly resigned to whatever Daryl was saying to her.

"Go ahead and what?" Daryl growled, clearly answering something she hadn't heard Carol say. "Just go! I don' want you here!"

"Dixon" Cameron said calmly as she slowly approached the scene but Daryl either didn't hear or didn't care.

"You're a real piece of work lady" he continued pointing at Carol's face. "What are you-you gonna make this about ma daddy or some crap like that?"

"Dixon"

"Lady you don't know Jack!"

Daryl was clearly getting more and more agitated, shifting his weight and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You're afraid!" he growled "You're afraid cause you're all alone!"

"Dixon"

"You got no husband, no daughter, you don't know what to do with yourself! You aint my problem!"

"Dixon"

"Sophia wasn't mine! All YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"

"Daryl!" Cameron shouted just as Daryl made a jerky motion towards Carol who finally reacted, and she reacted by flinching back violently.

Daryl didn't look at her, but hearing Cameron's shout seemed to snap him out of his agitation and he looked ever so slightly ashamed, as he backed off and away from Carol.

Carol looked at Daryl for a long moment before turning and walking away from him.

Neither of the two who remained spoke for a moment.

Finally Cameron said coolly

"Wow Dixon. Whyn't you just stab her right in the heart some more?"

Daryl didn't speak but Cameron could see the shame and regret coming off of him in waves. Slowly he turned and walked back to his tent muttering what sounded like

"Cant be responsible for her too. Just cant"

But he said it so quietly that Cameron couldn't be sure that was exactly what he said.

She too turned and returned the her tent.

Whatever else was going on with Daryl, with Carol with this group of total strangers who she knew she owed so much, Cameron was sure of one thing.

It felt better than anything to have Gracie back in her arms once again.

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **I know it's been a looooonnnngggggg time so I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it!**

 **Sorry there wasn't a lot of action but I hope you liked it.**

 **Let me know what you think, I love hearing positive reviews and constructive points.**

 **If you suggest stuff I might even try to include it but no promises.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


End file.
